Treasure In A Puzzle
by Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: This is my first Yugioh fanfic. Warning Puzzleshipping involved. Summary whar would happen if your true love leaves you and suddenly comes back?


Treasure From A Puzzle

This is my first Puzzleshipping fic Please rate and comment after reading.

Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh or the characters within. This is a fanfic nothing more. Please support the official release. DO NOT SUE!

Yugi sighed as he laid on his bed late at night. He couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling. He had a lot on his mind. He was worried about Yami, the spirit of a pharaoh that resided in the Millennuim Puzzle. Lately, Yugi can feel the change within him. Yami and Yugi looked so much alike you would think they were twin brothers.

Something happened to them recently. Two months earlier, they were both involved in a duel. Yugi's eyes shimmered with tears as he walked his Silent Magician blast away the Pharaoh's life points. Yami looked on as Yugi fell to his knees, and shook and cried. This was probably the first time in his young life his heart broke. Yami was leaving! This was the last time he would ever see his darkness, his "other me" as he called him.

"A winner shouldn't be on his knees," Yami said as he knelt down to comfort his younger half.

"But I am so weak, I wanted to be strong, just like you, you were my hero," Yugi sobbed.

"But Yugi you are strong, you had a strength all along, the power of kindness, that's what I learned from you," Yami said. They both stood up, facing each other.

"The courage you showed by fighting me, showed me the path I must take," Yami said. What Yami really wanted to say was also how much he loved Yugi. Not in a brotherly way, but something much more. But he couldn't tell him. He couldn't just tell Yugi how he fell in love with his light the first time he saw him. How that love grew since then. Society said that kind of love was wrong. But for Yami he wouldn't have it any other way. Life and death was cruel. To meet your true love and then be taken away from him after a short time was awful.

As Yami walked towards the door to the Afterlife, as he said his name and the door opened, and a bright brilliant light appeared on the other side, Yami too shed tears as the light absorb him. "I will never forget you my aibou" he thought sadly.

Sometimes miracles happen in the one time when you least expect them to. One month later, Yugi was walking home from school. He felt different today. He kept thinking something was going to happen. He wasn't sure what but he felt something was going to change his life.

"Grandpa, I'm home, Yugi said as he walked through the door of the game shop. His grandfather walked through and saw him.

"Yugi, we have a guest here, and he wants to meet you," Grandpa said as he greeted his grandson.

"Who?" Yugi asked as he shrugged his book bag off his shoulders.

"Just come into the living room and see him," Grandpa said as he led Yugi to the living room. Yugi walked into the living room and gasped. He saw a sight that he thought he would never in a million years happen.

"Hi aibou, miss me?" Yami who was sitting on the couch said. He was there. For some reason, somehow, some way, Yami was there, physically there.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out as he ran and hugged him. Yugi cried tears of happiness as he hugged him so tightly, as if he was to let go, he would disappear from this earth.

"Yugi, you have no idea how much I missed you," Yami said as he embraced his light. Yami would definitely have to make up to the Gods for this.

"But how? When? What happened?" Yugi asked as he looked into the blood red crimson eyes.

"It's a long story. Right now all I care about is being here with you, if you will let me," Yami said. Yugi looked at him. He couldn't believe it. Yami, his Yami was here right in front of him and he was holding him? Wait, how did Yami get a physical body and how did he get there?

"There is something I must tell you," Yugi said as he sat down next to him.

"What?" Yami asked as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders. But Yugi looked away in shame.

"But I am afraid to tell you," he said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because you might think I am a horrible human being for this," Yugi said woth his head lowered in shame. Then Yami slipped his finger under his chin and lifted his face to meet his.

"Yugi there is nothing in this world or the next that will make me think you are a horrible person. Now please, tell me, what is it?" Yami stated. Yugi sighed. "Ok Yugi by some great miracle he is here with you now, tell him." He thought to himself.

"I….love..you Yami." he said. He looked at him in the eyes. "I mean I really love you," Yugi said. Yami stared at him. Then he smiled. He hugged him tightly as he can.

"Yugi that is how I am here," he explained. "I love you too. I loved you from the moment I first saw you when you solved the Millennium Puzzle. I have wanted to tell you but I was so scared because I was afraid you will reject me for feeling the way I did. Then the Egyptian Gods knew of my plight and granted me a wish. I wished to be here with you, for better or worse. They saw into my heart and they realized I will never have any peace unless I was here with you. They said I deserved it for saving the world from the Shadow realm. So I am here with you," Yami said. Yugi was breathless. He truly didn't know what to say at this point. After a minute he soaked in to what the former Pharaoh of Egypt said, he smiled the biggest smile he could give and threw himself into his arms.

"I am so happy you said that," he said while tears of joy were coming down his tears.

"Well, it looks like I have to prepare a place for the Pharaoh to stay," Grandpa said as he turned to leave the room.

"Grandpa, you are okay with this?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi my boy all I want is your happiness. If this is what it is, then so be it," his grandpa said grinning.

"Yami can stay here?" Yugi asked.

"Yep, it is all been arranged. Yami can stay in the guest bedroom for a while and if anything else happens, he can stay in your room, as long as you two can get along," Grandpa said as he left the room.

Then Yugi and Yami embraced each other.

Yami rolled over in the bed next to him and looked at him.

"can't sleep either huh aibou?" Yami said as he wrapped an arm around him.

"No, just thinking about us," Yugi said.

"Oh. No regrets?" Yami said.

"No, none at all, he said as he leaned to give him a kiss on the lips.

FIN


End file.
